To prosty układ: Pan i Pies
by Sakuja 3
Summary: Relacje między Susłem, a Szalonym Kapelusznikiem.


**Hayato-kun**, mam nadzieję, że spełniłam twoje oczekiwania. Starałam się pisząc to i byłoby mi dość smutno, gdyby okazało się, że jest źle napisane.

Sakuja

* * *

****

**To prosty układ: Pan i Pies**

Przychodzisz o zmierzchu; gdy dzień i noc łączą się w jedność, niczym para stęsknionych kochanków.  
To tak żałośnie romantyczne.  
Oczekuję cię z pewną niecierpliwością w moich komnatach, tam nikt nie może nam przeszkodzić…

* * *

Podchodzisz powoli, niemal nieśmiało, z wyraźnym zawahaniem i niepokojem. Mimo tej mieszanki emocji, jesteś całkowicie posłuszny, to aż nie do pomyślenia. Cóż byś zrobił, gdyby widział cię ktoś poza mną?  
To nie istotne.  
Kiedy cię popycham, opadasz ulegle na pościel. To dla nas bardzo wygodne, nieprawdaż?

-Proszę – twoje oczy błyszczą w nikłym świetle świec. Nie bawię się. Nie lubię się bawić. Twoje ubrania w moich dłoniach zamieniają się w szmaty, strzępy materiału, które odrzucam niedbale za siebie. – Błagam cię – prosisz mnie naiwnym szeptem, zupełnie jak dziecko, które zagubione we mgle z nadzieją chwyta się pierwszej dłoni, którą się mu poda. Obserwujesz nożyczki w mojej dłoni; twoje źrenice są rozszerzone, a oddech bardzo niespokojny. Boisz się, że cię skrzywdzę i zadam ci ból, ale równocześnie, właśnie tego chcesz - żebym cię skrzywdził. Wydaje ci się, że nie zauważyłem - to takie zabawne - w końcu uchodzisz za mistrza, jeśli chodzi o maskowanie się i przeglądanie innych.

Zagłębiam ostrze nożyczek płytko, nie chce cię skrzywdzić za bardzo, gdybym to zrobił, byłbyś bezużyteczny. Oj, taki bardzo nieprzydatny. Nie lubię, kiedy moje zabawki szybko stają się do niczego, to zmusza mnie do szukania nowych, a to takie frustrujące.  
Przesuwam moją „bronią" po twoim ciele, wycinam w twojej skórze płyciutkie, koślawe wzory. Powoli i z ociąganiem obserwuję, jak krew zaczyna znaczyć twoją skórę, której alabaster wkurza mnie i nęci równocześnie.  
Mam pełną świadomość tego, że oddajesz mi się ulegle, jak wierny pies. Że jęczysz, bo sprawiam ci ból i przyjemność. Że doprowadzam cię do skrajności, jakich nikt poza mną ci nie ukazywał. Pragniesz mi się oprzeć i ulec. Pragniesz rzucić mi się do gardła i odchylić głowę, aby udostępnić własne.

-Błagam – twoje ciało dygocze, nie potrafisz już oprzeć się mojemu dotykowi. Przesuwam dłońmi po twojej nagiej skórze, czuję jej chłód, a równocześnie, moje palce pokrywa twoja gorąca, szkarłatna krew. – Błagam, błagam, błagam – powtarzasz niczym mantrę i liczysz na moje miłosierdzie. Jakie to uczucie? Należeć do kogoś, być mu podległym, nie móc się sprzeciwić? Ach.

Pochylając się, przesuwam wargami po każdej ranie. Smakuję w tobie, w twoim ciele, twojej krwi.  
Komnaty wypełnia napięcie. Napięcie. Pożądanie. Ciekawość. Chciwość. O tak.  
Jestem chciwy, chcę zadawać ci ból i równocześnie doprowadzając z rozkoszy do szaleństwa. Należysz tylko do mnie. Jesteś moją własnością. Moją zabawką.

-Już dość…

Gdy z twoich ust padają te słowa, ja wiem, że wygrałem po raz kolejny. Zatapiam się w twoim ciele i wgryzam się w nie. Chcę zadać ci jeszcze więcej bólu, abyś pamiętał, do kogo należysz.  
Kąsam cię, czuję w ustach smak twojej krwi, jest taki metaliczny i irytująco słodki. Wbijam się w twoje ciało mocniej, tak, coraz mocniej i mocniej. Pragnę cię rozerwać moim dotykiem. To pragnienie doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa.

-Jeszcze… jeszcze… - skomlesz żałosne prośby o więcej. Jesteś taki grzeczny. Bardzo lubię grzeczne psy, ich ślepe oddanie sprawia, że drżę z zachwytu.

* * *

Leżysz i dyszysz ciężko, twoja krew znaczy pościel na moim łóżku, znaczy twoją skórę, znajduje się w moich ustach, na moich dłoniach… Jest wszędzie. To fascynujące patrzeć, jak posłusznie czuwasz, oczekując mojego najmniejszego poruszenia, najlżejszego dotyku.  
Twoje srebrzyste włosy odcinają się od szkarłatnej pościeli, wtapiają się w moją sztukę. W kompozycję, którą stworzyłem z twojego ciała. O tak.  
Szkarłat jasny jak blask płomieni, tak bardzo idealnie zgrywa się z alabastrem twej - poznaczonej moim ostrzem - skóry.  
Srebro twoich włosów, o tak, jaśnieje jak blask księżyca wśród mroku i żywej barwy chciwego cierpienia.  
Nawet twój oddech jest częścią mego dzieła. Krótki, urywany i niespokojny.

-Jak to jest być całkiem pozbawionym wolności, Kapeluszniku? – przesuwam dłonią po twojej skórze, a ty napinasz się i naprężasz, wyginasz się ku moim dłoniom i sapiesz, czując jak zagłębiam palce odrobinę w rany, podrażniając je. – Odpowiesz mi?

Milczysz. Zapewne właśnie dociera do ciebie, że znowu to zrobiłeś. Znowu przyszedłeś do mnie. Znowu całkiem mi uległeś. Znów wyrzekłeś się siebie samego dla kilkunastu chwil bólu i przyjemności.  
To takie żałosne.  
Jesteś naprawdę żałosnym, posłusznym psem, Kapeluszniku.

* * *

Zawsze odchodzisz o świecie. To wtedy noc i dzień rozstają się, jak żałośni, przeklęci kochankowie.  
Nas nie łączy nic romantycznego, Kapeluszniku.  
To tylko interes. Twoje pragnienie smakowania cierpienia. Moja żądza zadania komuś bólu.  
A ponieważ to tylko gra, będę czekał do zmierzchu, abyś znów przybył do mnie, jak zabłąkany, lękliwy pies, do swego pana. 

Do zobaczenia, Xerxesie Break.


End file.
